prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Conditions of Being a Princess
is the second group song sung by the ''Go! Princess'' Cures. Lyrics |-|Romaji= #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Zetsubō to iu arashi no naka #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Maki komareteku sono shunkan #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Mō ichido saisho kara towareru tachiagaru #0581C1|Me}}/ Kokoro ga oreru kamo shirenai #0581C1|Me}}/ Nani mo dekinai kamo shirenai #0581C1|Me}}/ Dakedo shinjiru koto kimeta no ( ) #FF91AF|Fl}}/ hora mirai Kagayaku tamashī wa purinsesu no jōken Anata ni aeta koto min'na wo mamoreru koto Tsuranuku omoi asu e no kagi #0581C1|Me}}/ On'nanoko nara mune no oku de #0581C1|Me}}/ Akogarete te mo fushigi janai #0581C1|Me}}/ Sutekina saikō no hiroin ni naru koto wo #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Kikazaru dake ja sō wa narenai #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Jibun no naka wo kagami de miru #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Tachi mukau toki ni hanasaku ( ) #FF91AF|Fl}}/ koete yukitai no Seichō sureba koso purinsesu no shōmei Chigireta namida sae yūjō e to tsunagaru Kirameku hitomi Kagayaku tamashī wa purinsesu no jōken Anata ni aeta koto min'na wo mamoreru koto Tsuranuku omoi asu e no kagi |-|Kanji= 絶望という嵐のなか まきこまれてくその瞬間 もう一度最初から問われる　立ちあがる 心が折れるかもしれない 何もできないかもしれない だけど信じること決めたの あきらめない情熱　勇気でぎゅっと抱きしめ 希望へ(光へ)　とき放てば　ほら未来 輝く魂は　プリンセスの条件 熱く　まっすぐ　華麗に　夢の　扉を開いていく あなたに会えたこと　みんなを守れること わたしのちからよ もっと強く優しく美しく つらぬく想い　明日(あす)への鍵 女の子なら胸の奥で 憧れてても不思議じゃない すてきな最高のヒロインになることを 着飾るだけじゃそうはなれない 自分のなかを鏡で見る 立ちむかう時に　花咲く つまづいて気づく　わたしの弱いところ 認める(かわれる)　そして越えてゆきたいの 成長すればこそ　プリンセスの証明 熱く　まっすぐ　華麗に　夢の　軌跡を描いていく ちぎれた涙さえ　友情へとつながる 一人きりじゃない 傷だらけのままでも羽ばたける きらめく瞳 たたかうその姿　プリンセスにふさわしい 誰も奪えない　華麗な　夢は　すばらしい宝物 輝く魂は　プリンセスの条件 熱く　まっすぐ　華麗に　夢の　扉を開いていく あなたに会えたこと　みんなを守れること わたしのちからよ もっと強く優しく美しく つらぬく想い　明日(あす)への鍵 |-|English= When we find ourselves enveloped By the storm of despair around us Once again we look deep within and stand. Our hearts may break, We may not be able to do anything But we stand firm in what we believe in With unwavering passion let your courage support you Towards hope (Towards light) And if you release them see if the future awaits! A shining spirit is the conditions of being princess Stepping forward with fire and elegance we go to open the door of our dreams That we met you means we protect everyone That is my power And even more strongly, kindly and beautifully Our persistent faith is the key towards tomorrow If you're a girl then within your heart It isn't strange to find the yearning To become a wonderful and strong heroine Looking the part isn't all there is to it When you look within yourself with your reflection, And stand to face it you’ll bloom Reflecting on it, I realize my own weakness I’ll acknowledge it (We can change) because we want to overcome it! To grow as a person is the duty of a princess Warmly and honestly we’ll paint the tracks to our splendid dreams Even our scattered tears are bound by friendship You aren't alone, And even if you’re battered and bruised You can fly with eyes shining bright To see a princess take up a fight is natural For no one will ever take our magnificent dreams away because they’re our precious treasure A shining spirit is the conditions of being princess Stepping forward with fire and elegance we go to open the door of our dreams That we met you means we protect everyone That is my power And even more strongly, kindly and beautifully Our persistent faith is the key towards tomorrow Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs